Fluidic systems can provide complicated routines to manipulate and analyze small volumes of fluid. Such systems can have numerous fluidic features imparted by lithography and other fabrication techniques, as well as selective and/or specific analyte detection imparted by biological or chemical capture probes. Fabrication steps can include use of chemicals, etchants, oxidants, etc., that are incompatible with capture probes. Thus, there is a need for additional methods for fabricating fluidic packages in the presence of sensitive biological or chemical probes.